


Little Knight

by limewire



Series: In a Far Away Universe, Where Machines have Hearts [1]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Unicorn
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, NEITHER DOES THE FAMILY FLUFF TRAIN, Sentient Gundams, Sentient robots, THE AU TRAIN NEVER STOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limewire/pseuds/limewire
Summary: A young Banagher gets his pearly clad guardian to play a game of Knight and Unicorn.





	Little Knight

**Author's Note:**

> i will Never stop writing au fluff it is my life and blood

“ _ Unicorn, Unicorn! _ ”

 

A small voice called out to the much larger mech, who turned around and squatted down to the child's height. 

“Yes, Banagher?”

“Look, Silver helped me make some cool armour!” He excitedly showed off his set of cardboard armor made from a package box, crudely coloured and taped together. Though it would seem like a silly thing to do for most, Unicorn found it utterly adorable.

“Oh, Silver helped you?” He sat down, crossing his legs. “Look at that, you really are a little knight now!”

“Yeah!!” The child squeaked before pointing his paper tube sword at his guardian.

“And  _ you _ shall be my mighty steed!”

Unicorn's head reared a bit before he broke out in a fit of giggles, standing and picking up Banagher before placing him on his shoulders.

“Where to, noble knight?”

“Hmm…” He thought for a moment. “Let's find uncle Banny!”

“Alright, and we're off!” 

The two trotted around the mansion in search of Unicorn's black-clad brother, eventually happening upon him in his own room. Gently creaking open the doorway, Unicorn softly and slowly stepped inside… but the advance of the brave knights didn't go unnoticed by the mighty beast.

Turning around to see who the intruders were and sensing their fun intentions, he stood up and put on his best ‘scary’ monster pose for the kid.

“Do you think you can sneak into my domain and slay me so easily?” He said in a playful evil voice. “Only the brave can kill the powerful lion,  **mighty Banshee** !”

“Onward, noble steed!” Banagher pointed his cardboard sword forward, and so the brothers advanced at each other to deliver gentle play-hits at each other until the child got in close enough to bap Banshee with the sword.

The ‘mighty beast’ pretended to crumple to the ground with fake groans of pain.

“ _ Alas _ , I have been defeated… the mighty Banshee is  _ no more _ …” He croaked out before going limp for a few moments… only for laughter to rise up shortly after.

“Hey, you're falling out of character!” Unicorn gently scolded him gently, nudging him with the tip of his foot. 

“ _ You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you! _ ” Banshee shouted out before falling into another round of laughter. Unicorn couldn't help but hang his head down and let out a few chuckles as well.

“ _ Oh my god _ … what year is it, you giant doofus? You need to stop watching those ancient sci-fi movies!” Unicorn crouched down and noogied his brother on the head.

“Well, I'm dead now. I have been slain. No more ancient sci-fi movies for me.  _ Bleh _ .” Banshee went fake limp again, hiding his face in the carpet. Unicorn stood up again and looked over to Banagher.

“Where to next, little knight?”

“ _ Auntie Phene! _ ” He exclaimed, pointing the cardboard sword forward yet again. They hastily exited the room and began the search through the mansion for the gold-clad sister of Unicorn.

This time, she was spending some time in the courtyard garden, taking care of the flowers. The footsteps of the pearly white mech weren't silent on the concrete path, so the next opponent saw them both right away.

“Surrender, powerful phoenix!” Banagher proclaimed with a barely serious face, aiming the sword right at her. “And we may spare your  _ life _ …”

Seeing now that it was playtime, Phenex put down the house and took a sturdy stance.

“Tis is I, the  _ flaming phoenix! _ Surrender and you may avoid getting burnt to a  _ crisp! _ ”

“ _ CHARGE! _ ” Banagher commanded, and so the two siblings danced around each other in some sort of graceful play-fight. Once again, it ended with the kid getting close enough to bap the golden bird over the head.

She let out a fake cry of pain, pretending to melt to the ground as the 'flames' went out.

“ _ Nooooo! _ How has the mighty phoenix been defeated with a simple sword!? Alas, I shall rise  _ agaaaiiin _ …..” She dramatically stated with an ominous tone before letting the sturdier bushes catch her gentle fall.

“All the evil beasts have been  _ defeated! _ ” Banagher cheered triumphantly, laughing and hollering. Unicorn shared his laughter as well, spinning around in a victory twirl. But as soon as the celebration began…

“ **HAHA** ! The phoenix can  _ never _ die!” Phenex jumped back up again with a mischievous laugh. “ _ And the punishment for attempting to slay the phoenix is _ …’

She picked Banagher up off Unicorn's shoulders, placing him on the ground. 

“... The fiery  _ TICKLE ATTACK! _ ”

And so she delivered the ‘punishment’ to the little knight, who squealed with laughter and wriggled in her hands. After a moment she let him loose and he ran back to Unicorn's side, still giggling lots and lots. The guardian picked the child up and placed him back onto his shoulders.

“I think that's enough adventuring for today, little man. Are you hungry?” He asked, walking back inside the mansion.

“Yeah. I want– I want chicken!”

“Again? Well, alright. We'll get you as many chicken strips as you can handle.”


End file.
